gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Sayla
Disambiguation: '''Sayla' may refer to Sayla Mass.'' Sayla (セーラ) is a character in Superior Defender Gundam Force. Bio A beautiful girl that reminds Zero of the princess of Lacroa. Sayla is a bit of a ditz, often oblivious to the action going on around her and possessing an obsession for the cakes she loves to bake. Personality To come later History Neotopia and the Dark Axis Sayla first meets Captain when Shute retrieves her parasol that had managed to get away from her due to a strong gust of wind, and makes it clear that Shute has a crush on Sayla. Later, when the Dark Axis attack under the command of Grappler Gouf and take control of the large, swan-styled ferry boat with a Control Horn, Sayla is unintentionally carried into the air on Shute's latest invention he made to fight the Dark Axis with. When she loses her grip and falls towards the ground, she is saved from serious injury, if not death, by the arrival of Zero, The Winged Knight Gundam from Lacroa, who immediately treats Sayla with the utmost respect out of how she reminds Zero of Princess Rele. With Sayla safe with Shute, Zero is able to defeat Gouf and his forces alongside Captain and send them scurrying back to the Dark Axis in disgrace. Later, Sayla is in charge of making a birthday cake for Mayor Gathermoon, while the A.I. of the bakery she is working at is making a life-sized version of the one Sayla is making. Unfortunately, the bakery falls under attack by Destroyer Dom and two Zako soldiers, who take over the A.I. with a Control Horn, and petrify the giant version of Sayla's cake with the BaguBagu. At one point, during the fight, it looks like Sayla has been petrified as well, much to Zero's horror, before it is revealed she was merely covered in flour, and is still flesh and blood. After the battle results in the bakery being badly damaged and the giant version of Sayla's cake is destroyed, Sayla emerges with her smaller, completed version, and is surprised by the aftermath of the Gundam Force's recent battle. Later, she tasks Zero with delivering her cake to Mayor Gathermoon, much to Shute's jealousy. Much later, Sayla joins Shute's mother, Keiko, in watching Shute perform in Mayor Gathermoon's latest movie she's directing, before being a witness to the battle between the SDG and Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom in a Big Zam that results in the SDG Blanc Base having to be evacuated and jettisoned from its satellite, crashing to the ground in a cloud of dust. As a result, Sayla learns the whole story about the SDG, the Gundam Force, and the Dark Axis from Mayor Gathermoon due to her having also known about the SDG because of her position as Neotopia's mayor. Sayla is among the few citizens of Neotopia, alongside Mayor Gathermoon and Shute's mother Keiko, to avoid being petrified by the BaguBagu during the Dark Axis' full-fledged siege of the city, having taken shelter in the mayor's bunker before the arrival of the Four Doga Commandos and their Doga Bombers. However, upon seeing Shute and Captain standing up to Commander Sazabi, Sayla leaves the safety of the bunker with Keiko and Mayor Margaret to cheer Shute on, only to be fired upon by the Doga Bombers, before being rescued by Zero, while GunEagle saves Mayor Margaret and Chief Haro saves Keiko. Sayla is placed on-board Chief Haro's personal Gunperry with Mayor Margaret and Keiko, staying with the SDG until Captain is able to kill Dark Axis Commander Sazabi and reverse the effects of the BaguBagu petrification, restoring peace to Neotopia. Gundam Force Journey to Other Dimensions More to come later Trivia *Sayla was named after Sayla Mass from Mobile Suit Gundam. *A running gag in the show is that Shute never gets to taste Sayla's cake. Gallery Image:Sayla_sdgf_b.gif|